


Reincarnated

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Together, Endlessly [2]
Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Amnesia, Astral Projection, Coma, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Reunion, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Post-Game, Vaanu Route.Everyone lost him on that day, Jake feels the loss more so than most. He lives on, without really living. He gets by, but unable to get over what could've been. Then, one day, he finds out maybe, just maybe, he didn't need to move on.





	1. Jake McKenzie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NympheSama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/gifts).



> A rewrite of sorts, posted first in Endless tales if Catalysts, oneshot collection, then posted here for those who are only interested in that piece to find it easily.

**JAKE  
**

Wake up, make literal bacon, make metaphorical bacon, meet some of the old gang if able, go home, sleep or try to, then repeat.

This has been the routine Jake McKenzie lived by ever since making it back to the States. For sure, it hadn't always been that bad. A few weeks after being in a holding cell, he got news during Sean's visits that the Coast guards found somebody he didn't expect to be alive: Mike, who was directly transported to be treated to a hospital. Apparently, when he launched up to blast off with Lundgren, this time, he managed to eject while keeping the bastard locked in place and didn't blow up with him. When Mike recovered, he answered questions, got Jake out of the slammer and on a probation of sort, and together, they worked on the whole legal matter with Lundgren and clearing their names. Even if the guy was already dead, so to speak, the fact that the whole country knew the truth was justice enough for them. Jake was thrilled that he didn't lose his best friend again, after all. It made him hopeful, for a while, that maybe those Coast guards could find something...  _someone,_ else. But so far, nothing was coming up. Nevertheless, the others stuck by him, from other legal assistance offered by Sean and Michelle to simple moral support of Raj and Diego, and then some from the others. Eventually, he and Mike moved back to a normal life and Jake was able to see his mother and sister, Rebeccah.

Of course, he was grateful. He managed a few years with them until his mom passed on, and his sister married some guy Jake still wasn't sure deserved her. But having Michael for a nephew made that a little better. His sister said he looked more like Jake, so he mostly got the appearance from the McKenzie side of the family tree. He went to live in Massachusetts afterwards, getting a gig there with the plane given to him as a gift from everyone else.

_"Consider this as a thanks. Without your military expertise getting us out of tight spots, we'd probably be dead by now, too."_

Jake took it, because he knew he and Mike were gonna need it, while figuring how to they were gonna get their life back together. Even though he didn't like receiving _hand outs_ , he decided to consider it a gift, because that what it really is. He knew why everyone would go out of their way to make sure he was okay. It hurt every single one of them when they lost _him_ five years ago, but they weren't the ones who _love_ him the way Jake still does, they didn't share intimate moments with Taylor. While they made the agreement to meet up together every year of Taylor's " _birth_ " and the day he sacrificed himself, Jake only allowed himself to break down when he was alone, or when it was especially bad, in front of Diego. Out of everyone, Jake felt that the Hispanic best-selling author was the only one who would come close to understanding how it feels to lose Taylor, since he didn't want Mike to be the only one hearing the shit from him, considering he was doing some mental recovering himself. Still, he was capable of providing good support when you could, like any best friend would. After all, Jake still find himself a bit bitter that Diego is able to stay by the side of the one he got Handfasted to while he couldn't, but it was difficult to hold it against him completely, Mike kept him in check on that.

It was a particularly slow day, no new customers who wanted to rent his plane and book their services. But he and Mike did just drive back a couple of business men from a seminar in China, so they had a bit of cash right now. Mike went to another therapy session, then would be visiting his family later in the night; he won't be seeing him until the next day. Sean and Craig called him up, asking if he'd like to do some catching up so they made a date of it and agree to meet up in _Endless Summer_ Café. The light haired brunette got there first and decided to make an order already. It probably won't be too long for the other two to arrive.

"One hot Americano, hold the sugar." Jake says absently, eyes on the menu, cash already in hand and on the counter.

The barista punches in his order, "Thank you sir, will that be all for your order sir? May I have your name?"

Jake freezes, his blood running cold upon hearing the voice, such a familiar voice. He looks up slowly and sees the guy taking his order. He gasps lowly, "T-Taylor?"

"No, sir." Taylor chuckles, tapping his name tag. "that's me. Your name please?"

Jake blinks, eyes unbelieving. Was he seeing things? Hearing things? Taylor died, or he disappeared. Whatever it was, they lost him, he joined together with the bastard Vaanu to save them and the entire world, to fix the space-time continuum. This can't be the same Taylor, it couldn't be _his_ Taylor. And yet, the likeness was too similar. He had the same dark shade of brown hair, the similar spiky way he styled it even. And the almost literal red cherry on top was the familiar shirt he wore underneath the shop's uniform apron. It was the same red shirt he wore when Jake first met him, and the last thing he wore underneath the _Endless_ 's suit, at the time he gave himself up.

"Er, I'd say you're holding up the line if there was one but..." _Taylor_ frowns, looking concerned. "are you all right, sir?"

The shock was too much, even with military training. Jake McKenzie passes out at the next moment.

 

**⚫──────────⚫**

"Jake? Jake, yo man, are you okay?"

Slowly, Jake was coming to. He blinks the haze away and finds that he's in a booth with Sean and Craig. "What... where...?"

"Thank god you're awake now," Sean sighs, shaking his head. "We walked in a few minutes ago. Thankfully, the café manager let you stay in and occupy a booth since the shop was pretty much empty anyway. But do you need us to call an ambulance or was it just a dizzy spell?"

Jake furrows his brows, looking between Sean and Craig before gasping. "Taylor! I saw— the guy in the cashier! Where is—?" He looks up to the counter where another busboy was walking towards the group.

"Hey there, you doing all right, sir?"

Jake frowns, "I... I think so... But... you're not Taylor." By this point, Sean and Craig were exchanging glances, a mixture of concern and pity.

"Right, that guy who took your order before you passed out. He's shift was about up, and had some personal errands to run. Here though, he said to give you his number and asked if you could call him, tell him if you're all right." The barista shrugs, "But it's not like you need to, if you don't want. I can just tell him when he comes in tomorrow."

Jake immediately takes the slip of paper, "No, no. That's all right, I'll call him. Thanks." he says. The guy nods, saying something about bringing in the drink Jake ordered earlier in a moment before going back to the counter just as new patrons walked in. The pilot turns to the other two, who were eyeing him in concern. "I'm not crazy..."

"We're not saying you are..." Sean starts.

Jake continues, "It was Taylor, I swear!"

"... Just a little, uh, emotional? I mean, I guess I kinda get it, Valentines day just passed so..." Craig interjects. "Yeah, well, we all still miss him, man."

Jake scowls, shaking his head. "I'm telling you guys, it's Taylor. I don't know how he was there either, or if the world needs saving again or shit. But I can never go wrong, not about him. You guys know me, assuming and hoping for the best isn't how I roll. It's Taylor." He says, resolute. "I don't know how that's possible yet but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it."

"Jake," Sean says comfortingly, placing a hand on the pilot's shoulder. "maybe you're just tired. You need to go home."

Jake grunts, shaking his head. "Forget this shit." he stands up from the booth and walks away.

"Yo man! Your drink, the guy said he'll—" Craig trails off as Jake shuts the glass door behind him. "—and he's gone. Sean, bro," He turns to him, "should he be left alone right now, you think?"

Sean sighs, shaking his head. "Guess he's still not quite over it," he said. "are you?"

"Me? Naw, naw man." Craig exhales, taking a swig from the hot latte he ordered. "I mean, our entire future and all wouldn't be possible if he hadn't done what he did. Zahra and I wouldn'tve made up and stuff if he hadn't..." He trails off, groaning. "it's not fair, ya know. I mean, sure, I'd always choose you to be my Best man and all. But Taylor would def be a groomsman or whatever."

Sean chuckles, a little strained. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He lifts up his own order, "to Taylor, and in hopes Jake finds some peace."

"Drinking to that man."

 

**⚫──────────⚫**

Jake dials up the number as he walks back to his motorcycle. Someone answers.

**// _Hello? Who is this?_ //**

"Uh, hey, yeah... it's me, Jake? Remember?"

**// _Jake? I'm sorry, I don't know any..._ //**

_Damn it, why? How can he not know me?_ Jake bites back a curse, before speaking again. "You know, I'm, er, that guy who passed out earlier?"

**// _Oh my god! I knew your voice sounded familiar,_ //**

_But not for the reasons I wished..._ Jake thought bitterly.

**// _are you okay, sir? Did you need an ambulance? I wasn't sure if there was anything wrong or if it was just vertigo or..._ //**

"Calm down, Boy Scout, I'm fine." Jake chuckles lightly, thinking even the way he panics sound the same from when they were in the island together. The pilot blinks, shaking his head. _Wait, no. I'm still not certain this is _that_ Taylor._ He sighs.

**// _Sir? Are you sure you're okay?_ //**

"Fine, fine. And it's okay, you can call me Jake." The light haired brunette continues, gripping his phone tight. _You may not be my Taylor, but you definitely sound like him..._ He clears his throat. "So listen... I'm sorry about earlier, must've given you quite the scare."

He couldn't see it, but somehow, Jake could tell Taylor was shaking his head. **// _Mm, no, you don't need to apologize for that. I'm just glad you're..._ //**

"So let me make it up to you," Jake immediately interjects, "You. Me. Dinner. Uh, that is, if you're done with your errands?" There was a long pause, perhaps from surprise. The pilot wants to smack himself. _Fuck, fuck, fuck you, idiot. He doesn't know you! Or doesn't remember you! Or whatever! You're supposed to be figuring what the hell's going on first, not go looking for some babe time with..._

There's a chuckle from the other end. **// _You move fast. Don't tell me fainting in front of someone and then calling them out for a date is actually a new kind of way of hitting on people._ //**

"That depends, is it working?" Jake can't help but grin and go along with it.

**// _So far. And maybe I'll take you up on the offer, but in one condition. You're paying, Hotness._ **//****

Jake's heart stop, and so did his legs it seemed. He swallowed thickly. "H-Hotness, huh? That's the best you can come up with?"

****//** _I don't think too well on my feet._ **//** **

Jake ends the phone call, barely managed to ask where they'd meet, and starts crying as he remembered how they first met.

 

_"In that case, I'm calling you Hotness."_

_"Of all the demeaning names you could've given me, you went with **Hotness**."_

_"I don't think well on my feet."_

_It's him.._  Jake chokes, trying not to break down then and there.  _It's gotta be... Oh god, please let it be him..._

**⚫──────────⚫**

"Hey, over here." Taylor waves Jake over to a booth, "gotta admit, didn't expect to be meeting up with you again so soon."

Jake laughs a bit, taking a seat across of the dark-haired brunette, getting a close look at his face to make sure that he definitely wasn't seeing this. And he can't be any more right, the guy really did look like Taylor. "Yeah, eventful day, huh? So, McDonalds? You know, I may not look like much, but I'm not _that_ penniless. Thanks for being considerate on my wallet, though."

"Har-har, and how are you sure I'm not just a big fan of McDonalds?" Taylor grins, before shaking his head. "Kidding aside, I'm not picky. Plus, it's a little rude to take advantage of someone I just met and their wallet."

Jake smirks, folding his hands together. "Even if I offered?"

"Even then."

"Classic Boy Scout, too good for this world." Jake chuckles, standing up. "So, what would you like to have?"

Taylor looks like he wants to say something before Jake got up, but he dismisses it for now. "The McBacon burger and fries combo."

"Got it." A moment later, the pilot returns with their orders; Taylor's combo meal, and a similar one for himself but the McSpicy one as opposed to the brunette's McBacon. "I didn't know what drinks you'd like, so I got us both the generic coke."

Taylor nods in thanks, "Yeah, I don't mind, thanks." He says and waits for Jake to take his seat again before talking. "so, are you sure you're okay? I'll be honest, I didn't know what to do when you suddenly fell. Your eyes just rolled back and the next thing I knew, you hit the floor."

"Er, heh, yeah, sorry again about that." Jake rubs the back of his head, "Must've overworked myself or something." He says and coughed, clearing his throat. "So, uh, listen Taylor, I know this might sound a little crazy, and feel free to slap me if you think I'm coming out too strong, but um... You remind me of someone I used to know. Someone... important to me."

Taylor blinks, just about to start on his burger. "Wow, you're right, that is crazy. And a little strong forward, if I'm being honest." He starts, and bites his lip that Jake has to grip on the table so he wouldn't just pounce on the brunette then and there. God, did he miss him so much, even if it might not even be _him_. "But... I guess, I'll let it slide if you don't call me crazy for saying that, yeah, you know... I feel like I should know you. Like, it's a bit of _Déjà Vu_ thing?"

Jake's heart races, "Really?" He tries not to smile too excitedly, tries not to get his hopes up. "why'd you say that?"

"I really can't say, but... Just a feeling? Like I've known you all my life, which is impossible if you consider that I've been in a coma for five years and just woke up recently and the only people I've known before and after then are my parents, and relatives. Didn't really go to college, so..."

The pilot gapes, and once again, he feels his blood running cold. "C-coma?"

"Oops, sorry... This is kinda heavy, and I didn't mean to dump it on you on our first meeting. You're just..." Taylor tries for a small smile, "you're easy to talk to, Jake. Like, I want you to know and feel that you should. And maybe that's why I don't mind your little advances or giving you my number freely and making some sort of way to see you again soon... Oh God, now I'm being forward."

Jake ignores that, reaches out and holds Taylor's hand. "Why were you in a coma? But... wait, you're okay now, right?" He frowns. He didn't know if this was his Taylor or not, but he knew for certain that it would pain him to lose him again.

"Uh..." Taylor stammers, caught off guard when the pilot suddenly grabbed his hand. "N-no, I mean, yes. I'm fine, just... it was really weird cause even my parents said I wasn't sick or anything, it just suddenly... happened. And, it sounds stupid, but I _know_ I was having this dream, and even when I was unconscious, I could feel that something was going on, that I was feeling several different things, but the moment I woke up I just... forgot. The dream, what happened... " He pauses, chuckles and shakes his head. "Yeah, I know, it doesn't make sense."

Jake, however, was starting to make sense of what may be happening here. But still, he had to play it careful. After all, if this was Taylor, even if he couldn't completely explain how it was, or why this Taylor had to be in a coma for five years; he didn't want to scare him off. And if this was Taylor, then that means he had a shot to get him back. He'll figure out how to retrieve his memories, this ' _dream_ ' of his that might also be his experience with them in _La Huerta_. But first, he needed to offer some comfort.

"No, I get it. I mean, I feel like I'm still dreaming and when I wake up, I'll see y—him lying beside me." Jake pauses, hesitating. He sees the expression on Taylor's face, and the look of concern is enough to keep him going. "I... I lost someone years ago, and I... I sometimes feel like it wasn't real, that I could still get him back. And, uh, maybe that's why I felt faint a while back. Like... for a moment, I felt that maybe he was..."

Taylor frowns, patting the pilot's hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. He must mean a lot to you."

"My entire world," Jake nods, looking at Taylor's eyes and hoping he could reach him, "and he still is."

Suddenly, Taylor felt a little flush. He pulls his hand away, and clears his throat. "Ahem, uh, we should eat before the burger gets cold, don't you think?"

"Heh," Then, at that moment, the mood shifted, and Jake was smirking at him. "is that a blush I see, Boy Scout?"

Taylor snorts, throwing a crumpled tissue on the pilot's face. "Shut up, Hotness." He looks away, slurping his drink and trying to hide a smile that starts forming when he hears Jake laughing light-heartedly. It was a nice sound. "By the way, Jake... Um, why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Calling me Boy Scout," Taylor answers, "I mean, uh, yeah, I kinda did that for a year or two, but I don't think I ever gave you an impression earlier that I was one."

Jake blushes, rubbing the back of his head, "Damn, I'm not going to stop sounding forward anytime soon but... Uh, that guy I told you about? Uhm, I called him that a lot and you... you remind me of him, er, like to a T. Literally... his name was Taylor, too."

"Wha—" Taylor blinks, before wincing, feeling a sudden pain in his head. "Ugh..."

Jake blinks, reaching out to take his hand. "Taylor, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Er, headache. I still get them, and the doctors said it's normal considering I've been asleep for the last five years. Maybe I should take this out and head home..."

Jake nods, immediately gathering their food and getting it back to the counter to have them packed. He returns to Taylor. "I'll walk you home."

"No, that's fine. My apartment is just a few blocks over, I can..."

Jake shakes his head, "I want to," He said. _I'm not letting you go again..._

"Oh... well, if you say so." Taylor smiles a bit. "thanks Jake."

**⚫──────────⚫**

The dark haired brunette was right, only thirty minutes later, Jake got Taylor back in front of his apartment building. Which was actually right next to his own flat's building. Jake walked him up to his room, and Taylor didn't protest and mind at all.

"So," Taylor starts, a light blush on his face. "It was nice meeting you today, Jake. I had a good time."

Jake grins, shoving his hands to his pants pockets. "Best McMeal of your life?"

"Yeah, you could say that, wouldn't mind a repeat." Taylor chuckles, "my treat next time, though. Um..." He bit his lip, looking at Jake hopefully, "I... can count on a next time, right?"

"What, I'm still here and you already miss me?" Jake smirks, winking. Taylor scowls, pulling his tongue out at him playfully. The pilot chuckles, before his smile softens. "But yeah, count on it, Boy Scout." He reaches out, as if to hug him, but figured it would be too early. Instead, he just ruffles his hair. "So, uh, I'll see you soon, Taylor." He says, pulling his hand away to run it over his hair, suddenly shy.

"Yeah... Definitely... See you soon," Taylor beams, his hand tentatively going through his own hair absently, as if re-imagining the previous contact. "Jake."

  **Extra Scene:**

"Yo Grandpa," Mike greets when Jake returned to their shared flat, "Ooh, I like that look. Good night?" He grins, thrilled that his friend didn't look so down for once.

Jake blinks, staring at his friend. "The hell, I thought you'd be at your folks?"

"I was gonna, but they said they were staying over at a friend's for the meantime; house being renovated and all, but we're having lunch tomorrow, if nobody rents the plane." Mike says, waving a dismissive hand. "But enough about me, what's got you skipping like a school girl coming home from a good date night?"

Jake grumbles, tossing his apartment keys to a dish plate on a side table beside the door. "I was _not_ skipping, quit making shit up." he snaps.

"Sure ya ain't, your feet just lost contact to the floor for a second," Mike snickers, "Real talk, though, I haven't seen you this happy since..." he cuts himself off, wincing at himself. But curiously, Jake seem unaffected. He frowns, "Well, since that tribe marriage thing with that kid. I mean, it's great and I'm happy if this means you've met someone, and move on— What's with the face?"

Jake shrugs, rubbing the back of his head. "I... haven't move on? Cause, turns out, don't have to." he smiles crookedly. "Taylor's... alive?"

Mike stares at him for a full minutes, before reaching for his phone and pointing at it. "Maybe I should call up my therapist and get an appointment for you, too, huh?"

Jake rolls his eyes, and sat Mike down as he starts to explain just what happened.

Of course, the ex-soldier didn't believe him... Until the following day, when Taylor came over to return Jake's jacket.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Diversions from the original:**  
>  -Jake dials up the number as he walks back to his motorcycle.  
> -Mike is alive here.


	2. Moments in-between: My Boyfriend

"What?!" Taylor widens his eyes, getting off the sofa as he stared at the pilot and almost kicking the mugs of hot cocoa off the coffee table. "we missed your birthday?! Why didn't you say it was recent? I could've gotten you a late present!"

Jake smiles, amused with the dark haired brunette's reaction. _For some reasons, I think I should've expected him to react like that..._ He chuckles. "It's not _that_ recent. We're towards the end of the month, and it was on the first week. It's not a big deal, Boy Scout." he reaches for the barista's waist, pulling him back. "meeting you is a gift enough."

"Flatterer," Taylor says, flushed. He holds the pilot's arms around him, "But no, we're doing this properly." He pulls out his phone as he sat back on the sofa. "Hello? Hey Mr. Rick, yeah, you're open tonight, right? Your offer still good? Yeah... yeah, make it a reservation for two."

Jake narrows his eyes, putting his empty mug down on the table. He wraps his arms around Taylor, pulling him closer. "What are you doing?"

"Calling in a favor, literally," Taylor grins as he hangs up, he frees himself momentarily and gets up from the couch and takes their jackets and scarves from the coat rack. "come on, I'm treating you out tonight. First off, the movies!"

Jake groans, meeting Taylor half way, taking him in his arms and man-handling him back into the sofa. "Nooooo..." he whines as Taylor giggles, trying to get the pilot off him again. "... It's below twenty degrees out there, what about the original plan? Hot cocoa, then we make S'Mores in front a fireplace screensaver, and cuddle?"

"Cause we can do that when we come back, since you are staying the night," Taylor chuckles, hitting the pilot with a throw pillow. Jake grunts, giving Taylor the chance to break free. He stands and starts wearing his jacket. "Besides, you can never go wrong with the appeal of watching a movie, at the very back row..." he smiles seductively, winking. "... and trying not to get caught in a middle of a make-out session..."

Jake smirks back, humming. "Fiiiiine... You had me at make-out."

**───────**

They didn't, in fact, have a make out session. Taylor had good taste in action movies, which was also Jake's favorite kind, and while they pretty much share one seat with the brunette on the blond's lap—they were at the back, so they wouldn't block anyone's view from behind—Jake was too into the plot. However, that didn't stop him from getting handsy in especially slow scenes. Not that Taylor minded.

"All right, Boy Scout," Jake stretches as Taylor got off him while the credits rolled, "where to next?"

Taylor grins, taking the pilot's hand. "You'll see."

A short drive through a snowy evening, they arrived at _The Goal Post_ bar. "Huh, well, didn't expect our last stop to be a bar. It's too early, don't you think?" Jake muses as he got off his motor and pulls off the helmet on Taylor, "besides, aren't you hungry? We haven't had dinner yet."

Taylor simply smiles.

"Do you trust me?"

Once again, Jake is caught off guard with the feeling of _Déjà Vu_. He didn't think he needed any more confirmation that this was _his_ Taylor. He chuckles softly, "You could say that." he smiles coyly.

"Then..." The dark haired brunette smirks, going behind Jake and covering his eyes with his gloved hands. "... no peeking."

Jake snorts, "Really? Well, I believe you got that covered... literally." he muses.

"Smartass. Come on."

They pressed on, being careful not to trip on snow. Jake can hear Taylor talking to some man, as well as some woman who sounded a bit hyper, yet maternal. His leg caught once on a table, to which Taylor apologized for but didn't take his hands off. He felt something silky against his face when they went through, what he expected to be, a door frame. Then he was lowered until he sat down on a cushion. Finally, Taylor moved away and gave him back his vision. He blinks at the sudden lights before realizing where they were. It was a fairly small room, the lighting of the room was yellowish, giving a nice, calming, warm effect. Pillow cushions were sprawled all over the floor. In the center of it, a small table covered in a light blue, cotton sheet. There was, as cliché as it sounds, wine glasses, an iced bucket of champagne, as well as candlelight. A large bodied black-American came in, grinning and winking at Taylor as he sets down their dinner; Chicken Alfredo pasta with garlic Parmesan for the side.

Jake gapes, staring at the assemble before looking at Taylor's excited face. "What the... I thought we walked into a bar, not a fancy, hipster-themed restaurant."

"We did; only close friends or family know about this." Taylor chuckles as he hugs a pillow to his chest, "I managed to finish High School and start off college a bit before I went into a coma. The man who served our food, he used to be a football coach. He helped my parents out when they were low on funds to pay the hospital. Anyway, he resigned being the coach a few years after I graduated and opened this place with his girlfriend... well, fiancé now, really. I convinced my parents to give him the money that was reserved for as college funds since I don't really have plans; didn't feel like it anymore. So anyway... He manage to get the ring and proposed last year. Technically, it was just pretty much paying him back for his help when I was asleep. He told me that if ever I needed anything, just ask." Then suddenly, he got a little shy and smiles. "So... you like it, right? I mean... the set up isn't too much? Not too cheesy?"

Jake smiles adoringly, moving through the cushions and hugging Taylor to his chest. "It's perfect," he places a kiss on top of the dark haired brunette's head. "thank you. You're the best."

"Anything for my boyfriend." Taylor beams, before widening his eyes and covering his mouth. "Oops... I mean..."

Jake moves back as well, staring at the him. "Did you just..."

"I'm sorry! I jumped the gun, didn't I?" Taylor stammers as he covered his face, completely flustered, "I-I mean, yeah, I know, we just met two weeks ago, it's too soon, we still don't really know each other really well for..." He was interrupted by something soft and warm against his lips.

 _You're wrong..._ Jake pulls Taylor closer to him as he deepens the kiss, _You knew me longer... you may have forgotten, but your heart remembers..._ he wished he could say it, could explain everything; but he barely could explain it to himself yet. This wasn't the right time to tell Taylor the truth... But to stake the claim? It couldn't be any sooner. "Taylor," Jake exhales as they finally separated, "I feel the same way. Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend."

Taylor blinks, surprised, fingers tracing the shape of his mouth, before he breaks into a grin. "You mean that? It... you don't think we're moving too fast?"

 _We're technically married..._ Jake wants to say, but stops himself. He simply chuckles, "Hey, as long as you're ready to be saddled with this piece of work," he gestures to himself, "now's a good time as any."

Taylor punches him on the shoulder, "You just had to ruin the moment."

"Oh, there was a moment?"

The dark haired brunette laughs as he moved in again to close the gap. And that's when a woman sticks her head in, "AH!"

"Sorry to scare you, dear," The woman smiles sweetly, "but Ricky told me to make sure you kiddies would eat the food before it gets cold. It's better when it's hot, after all." She winks at them, "you can save the fun for later."

Taylor blushes, embarrassed while Jake just looked amused. "Er... right... t-thanks, Ms. Angela..." he manages out. The woman smiles once more before leaving. He sighs, and catches Jake grinning at him.

"Wow," The pilot snickers, "you sound like a teenage girl getting caught by her parents doing the _do_."

Taylor rolls his eyes, smacking Jake with a small pillow. "Shut up, or I'm not going to spoon feed you your meal at least once."

  **Extra Scene:**

[ _Two days after..._ ]

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

Jake stares at Taylor, incredulous, "Not _bad_? If that wasn't bad, I'd hate to see what is!" he groans, "Your dad pointed a shotgun at me!"

"A fake shotgun, he likes scaring off boyfriend prospects that way." Taylor snickers, hugging the pilot's arm. "the fact that you only looked mildly surprised and even stared at the gun makes you good on his book. ' _If you're really gonna be dating guys, at least date one that has guts to defend you from a low-life holding a gun._ ', that's what he told me when I first came out."

 _Oh god... Thank the surprises I had to deal with in the military plus **La Huerta**..._ Jake shakes his head. "So... there aren't any more terrifying relatives I should know about, right?"

"Well, some of my other relatives aren't really too keen on accepting my..." Taylor pauses, wondering how to word it. "preferences, but they're not too blatant about it, and they're not ' _terrifying_ ' either, but I kinda wished they were. You should've seen your face when dad first popped out the gun."

Jake snorts, choosing to ignore the detail about Taylor's relatives for now. "I was goddamn entitled," he protests, before smirking. "Still, I doubt it could compare to that cute pout of yours, when you first got jealous of Mike."

"I don't... I wasn't..." Taylor stammers, blushing before smacking Jake's arm to which encouraged more snickers from the pilot. " _Shut it!_ I don't get jealous; that pout does not exist!"

Jake hums, wiggling his brows, " _Suuure_ ~" He drawls, "that's why I don't see it all the time when you come over, and don't have a whole folder of it in my phone." He winks before intentionally walking ahead.

"Wha—" Taylor gapes, widening his eyes before going after Jake. " _You damn Pilot,_ give me your phone!"

Jake quickens his pace. "Denied!"


	3. Sean Gayle and Craig Hsiao

  **SEAN AND CRAIG**

Jake's been going on this _casual_ dates with the barista he kept claiming was actually Taylor. Sean didn't really know how to feel about that, and he keeps saying as much to Craig. The Asian didn't like it either; it's all he's been hearing whenever he would go visit Sean, even when he came to talk about either a football game or his game or both.

"I just don't think it's fair, you know. That─"

"─Jake's dating a guy just because he reminds him of Taylor." Craig mutters monotonously, as if he's been hearing the same thing for weeks... which is most probably the case.

Sean continues, not even listening to his best bud. "─because he reminds him of Taylor and he might not even like the guy for the guy himself, and I don't think─"

"─don't think it's fair for either them; you're supposed to be with someone you actually care about, not because you're tied to the past." Craig sighs, finishing him off. He took a swig from his beer, still thinking _I'm way too sober for this..._

Sean sighs, taking a breath. "─because you're tied to the past. I mean, sure, me and Michelle are working through what we had in the past, trying to get that back. But it's different, he only likes this guy─"

"─only likes this guy because he thinks it's Taylor, just without his _memories_ that he's trying to help him get back to get _his_ Taylor back."

"─to help him get back to get _his_ Taylor back. Yeah, exactly." he smiles appreciatively. "I'm glad you share my sentiments, Craig."

 _Only cause it's all I've been hearing nothing but that for every single waking moment I'm here..._ Craig didn't bother saying. "I hear ya man, actually, I've been hearing ya _a lot_. Now hear me out; it's still Jake's life. If this works out in the long run, we'll be there to be happy for him─"

"But─"

Craig continues, without missing a beat. "─But then, boom. Rain clouds. If it doesn't work out, then we'll also be there to pick him up." he says, giving his friend a light pat on the shoulder. "that's what we'll do, as his friends."

"I─" Sean blinks, before really thinking about Craig's words. "Christ, man, I should listen to you more often."

Craig snorts, smirking. "Chyeeah, you should." he says. "now, seein' as you wanna make it up to me, how 'bout we hit the mall? You can grab me some lunch after we check out _Game Stop_. There's this new game out, and I wanna play and review it as references for this next game I've got in mind."

"I actually don't remember saying I'd make it up to you." Sean says with a smirk, following his friend all the same.

"To the mall!"

**⚫──────────⚫**

Sean will never fail to think of a child on Christmas day whenever Craig gets his hands on a new game. He was saying something about how Zahra was going to be psyched as well, and the Football player started wondering if he really needed it for work, or just wanted to surprise his fiancé. And with the two of them using endearments such as _Player One_ and _Player Two_ , he didn't think he'd be surprised if they decided on some video game themed wedding.

Then, they were on their way to the food court, via elevator, when it happened.

"Hold the door, please!" Sean blinks as the elevator doors started closing, and in sync, both he and Craig pulls a hand forward to let the extra passenger in. And that's when their heart stopped, "Thanks a lot, dudes. I'm already late for my date. Man, he's gonna kill me... er, sorry. Did I say that aloud?" Taylor laughs awkwardly.

_Taylor._

Sean and Craig were both speechless, not knowing what to say. And if this _date_ was Jake, then maybe they understood a little better why the pilot really believed this was Taylor. They were almost convinced, too.

"Oh, no way! Is that the latest _Dragon Chronicles_?" The dark haired brunette widens his eyes, staring at the package Craig held. "I've been trying to get my hands on one since it came out, but can't seem to pull up the cash. Oh, do you prefer to play as the default Knight or another class?"

Craig continues staring before he realized that the guy was talking to him, "Er, uh, definitely the knight." he grins, even if inside, he was feeling a bit weird about the whole thing. But video games were always his comfort zone. "Magic mages, sly rogues... I mean, they're cool and all, but you can never go wrong with slashing and bashing baddies as a Knight."

"I hear you," Taylor laughs, nodding in agreement. "sounds like you and I have our brains on the same wavelength. High-five bro!"

Craig gapes, his hand going up to clasp in instinctively, all the while thinking that their exchange sounded eerily familiar. Then, it clicked. It was on their first day, when they first arrived at the _Celestial_ and the whole crazy shit started going on.

_"I'm with Craig on this one. Only thing better than a week in paradise is a private week in paradise."_

_"Ha ha, aw yeah! Taylor and me got our brains on the same wavelength."_

_And I gave him a high-five... a hard one._

"Ouch, wow, are you Superman or something?" Taylor winces, but still attempting to play it off by keeping the smile on as he shakes off the pain. "easy on the power, big guy."

Sean shakes his head, "So, uh," he clears his throat. "by any chance, your name doesn't happen to be Ta—" He trails off when the elevator suddenly started shaking, and the lights started blinking off and on. The _Condors_ football star yelped, bracing himself as much as he could. Craig does the same, holding the game he just bought tightly against his chest, and Taylor falls hands down on the floor. "what the hell?!"

"Aw snap man! I think it's an earthquake! Fuck!" Craig spots Taylor scrambling for his phone, dialing a number. "Dude! I don't think there's anything 911 can do to help at the moment!"

Taylor frowns, holding up a hand. "... J, Jake? It's m—me, yeah, I'm may, making my way down.... Oh, uh, I'm short on breath? I'm... running, down some stairs to get down." he says over the phone, and Sean realizes what he's trying to do. "Go on ahead... what, no!" He takes a moment to clear his throat of hysteria to sound more assertive. "Don't, I'm at a fire exit heading down, I won't be passing your way. Let's meet up outside, okay? Wha...." His cheeks glow red. "I... A bit early, don't you think? But... ye, yeah, I think... I.. I lo, love you, too... Yeah, see you..." He immediately drops the call as the shaking stops but the lights were now completely out. "Oh god... oh god... it's over, but there might be an aftershock. How are we gonna get out?! The elevator doors are still shut... Oh god, Jake's gonna kill me if I die here. Or maybe he knows I'm gonna be dead, and that's why he—"

Sean frowns, rushing over to the brunette. Well, if anything this confirmed, he was definitely the guy Jake was talking about. But it still doesn't mean he's _that_ Taylor. But that doesn't change the fact that he wanted to help him out. "All right, all right, we'll climb up that," he points up, "and hopefully, there's a door that we can pry open. Okay? Now let's hurry. Before it starts up again."

"O-okay," Taylor blinks, nodding.

Sean hoists him up to open the trap door. Craig shoves in the paper bag before following suit, helping Sean up in the process. Together, the pry open the doors to the mall. Luckily, the elevator opening was only slightly below it. All they had to do was use the box as foot hold, boost each other up, and they're out. But that was only if the elevator would hold long enough.

_**Creeeaaak...** _

"Oh snap, that doesn't sound good." Craig winces. "grab the cables!"

As soon as they did, the elevator started getting looser, falling a bit before getting stuck again. Had they not grab the cables in time, they would've had to climb up all the way from there. And they might not have the time for that.

"♫♬ _You were the beeest that I had eeever foouund...♫♬_ " Taylor starts belting out suddenly, "Sorry dudes, I sing when I'm nervous..." Another sudden jolt, "♫♬ _But now you've chaaaaaanged and want to draaaaag meeee doooown_!♫♬"

Sean widens his eyes. He should probably be telling the guy to shut up, but a cold shiver runs down his spine, the memory flashing on his mind so vividly.

"♫♬ _You were the beeest that I had eeever foouund..._ ♫♬"

**_Everyone looked at Taylor like he was crazy... until I joined in..._ **

"♫♬ _But now you've chaaaaaanged and want to draaaaag meeee doooown!_ ♫♬"

Unconsciously, tears starts brimming on his eyelids. "♫♬ _G-go ahead and doubt me through it all, but I ain't never... ever... ever... gonna fall..._ ♫♬" Sean sobs out, _It... it really is him..._

"Less singing, more jumping!" Craig throws the paper bag out the opened elevator door before leaping himself. "come on!"

Taylor sucks in a breath and jumps, the Asian reaching out for his arm and the brunette immediately takes it, effectively allowing Craig to pull him in. "Hey, you! Hurry!"

Sean snaps out of his trance, finding the other two already outside the doors. And moves instinctively, leaping after them just as the elevator cables gave way, dropping the elevator below. Craig curses, and starts dragging Taylor and Sean towards the fire exit. The football player breaks free from Craig, and he makes a move towards Taylor, _Never... never gonna fail you again, Taylor..._

"Whoa," Taylor blinks, his singing cut off as he braces himself against the guy who's suddenly wrapping him in an embrace. He pats his back comfortingly. "we're, uh, not completely out of the woods yet, dude. How about a celebratory hug after?"

Sean sniffs as he pulls away, he grabs Taylor by the arm, nods towards Craig and make their way to down the flight of stairs and out of the mall.

" _Taylor_! You little lying shit!" Jake rushes forward as soon as they ran out of the doors. If he noticed Sean and Craig, he didn't react to it in favor of wrapping his arms tightly around the dark haired brunette. "Already running out the Fire Exit, my ass! If you died in there, I'd—"

Taylor returns the embrace, running his hand down and up the pilot's back soothingly. "But I didn't, I'm here, it's okay..." he says quietly. "you're not losing me any time soon, you're not losing _this_ Taylor."

Jake whimpers,  pressing his forehead against Taylor's neck.

Meanwhile, Sean and Craig shares a look. "It's really..."

"Taylor," Sean nods, suddenly overcome by many emotions. "yeah, it is."

Craig frowns, "But... he doesn't... I don't think he remembers us... or that _he's_ Taylor.... you know?"

"I do know, yeah." Sean clenches his fists, "we're gonna have to fix that."

  **Extra Scene:**

When the paramedics came to the site, Jake forced Taylor to get line to be looked over despite the protests of ' _being fine_ '. Sean and Craig stuck around, and the dark haired brunette was evidently surprised that they actually knew each other.

"What a small world," Taylor says, bemused as he conversed with the two while Jake, too, gets himself checked by the paramedics, at Taylor's insistence. "To be honest, I'd never would've guessed. You guys seem rather... Different, to each other. I mean, no offense."

Sean laughs at that, patting Taylor in the back good-naturedly, "None taken, cause seriously, you're not off the mark." he grins, "Damn bastard can be too much smartass at times, loves the sound of his voice too much, wouldn't stop talking even if his life depended on it. Good thing you were always around to keep him in check."

"Say what?"

Sean pauses, realizing his slip. "Oh, er, sorry. I mean," he rubs the back of his head bashfully, his face warming. "I mean, like, the old you... No, uh, that is..."

"Oh, you mean his old boyfriend, that looks like me?" Taylor deduces, managing a smile despite his heart tearing a bit. "yeah, Jake mentioned him to me."

Craig hears the slip himself, and tries his own attempt to salvaging the situation. "But no worries, bruh, Jake's definitely into you now. Definitely doesn't just like you just because you look like the guy, I bet he even thinks you're him, like for reals" Taylor tries not to wince at that, "and that love got, like, converted into."

"Eh, uh, wha..." Taylor stutters, mostly confused now rather than hurting. Sean was face palming at the side, as if in literal pain. "Wait a... Did you just... Make a bank account metaphor? About a past and present relationship?"

Craig frowns, rubbing the back of his head. "Er, what's a metaphor again?" With that, Taylor ends up giggling, finding the big guy endearing in his clumsy attempt of assurance.

"All right, ya goons," Jake struts back, pulling Taylor by his side. "ya better not be talking shit about me to Boy Scout here."

Sean pales, not wanting to tell him what they were actually talking about. He'd never admit it to anyone, but when he had the right, Jake's anger is actually quite terrifying, and his punches are harder than he'd let on. Then, an idea came in his mind and he grins at the pilot, who scrutinizes it distrustfully.

"Nah, nothing like that, man." Sean starts, "just leading up to telling Taylor how much of a _Sean Gayle_ fan you are."

Jake balks, as Taylor whips his head to stare at both of them. " _Wait,_ you're that _Sean_? And, you" he points a finger, smirking. " _You_ , like sports? _You_ , who couldn't even get a basket in when we played basketball at the arcade the other day?"

"What," Sean genuinely laughs at that, "For real? _Damn_ , guess military training don't cover everything, after all. Is it the height?" He snickers at Jake's offended expression.

Jake moves towards Sean, jabbing him at the chest. "You want to go, Steve Rogers?" he scowled.

"Heh, is this the part when I say ' _I can take you on all day_ '?"

Craig coughs, clearing his throat. "Er, it's ' _I can do this all day_ ', Bruh."

"Hah!" Jake snickers, as if Sean's error makes up for the height dig earlier. "Looks like someone needs some coaching from Pop Culture Petey."

Sean rolls his eyes, but either way relieved of the change of subject.

Taylor blinks, unsure why but they way Sean and Jake had bantered, then his boyfriend just referring him that way was oddly familiar. " _Ack!_ " He gasps, jolting back and holding his head between his hands as he suddenly felt another wave of ache crack through his skull. "Ugh, not again..."

" _Taylor!_ " Jake interrupts his argument with Sean to rush over and hold Taylor against him. "What's wrong? Damn it, those damn medics ain't doing their jobs right!"

Taylor gasp, feeling the pain pass as he held on to Jake's arm, trying to right himself. "No... It's just those damn headaches again..." he refutes, "remember what I told you? The day we first met? Maybe... I just need to rest. How about we go do dinner after..."

"Naw, naw, you can just rest for now, Boy Scout. It's fine." Jake frowns, and Taylor pouts a bit, having looked forward to the time with the pilot. "It's okay, we'll have lunch instead tomorrow, then after that, you're getting another hospital check up."

Taylor rolls his eyes, "Denied. The hospital part, at least." He snorts, before turning to smile at Craig and Sean. "Thanks again for keeping my wits together while we're in there, maybe we hang out some time. When my head isn't trying to kill me." The pilot growls at that, and the dark haired brunette shakes his head, patting the sleeved arm. "An expression, Jake, I'll live."

Sean and Craig smiles tightly, counting on that assurance to be true.

**TBC**


	4. Moments in-between: Best Thing

"So, when I said that we'd be having lunch together, I don't think I expected this..." Jake starts, getting off his motorcycle and removing his helmet before doing the same for Taylor. "you're sure your pops ain't gonna blow my brains out this time?"

Taylor laughs as he combs through his hair, slightly mussed for being enclosed inside a helmet. "Jake, he loves you. He just likes being a tough guy as much as you do." he smiles coyly. "Besides, he's actually thrilled I... found someone... after so long."

The pilot had a feeling there's more to the story than that, but chose not to ask.

"You sure you're okay, though?" Jake frowns, "I mean, you never got that hospital check up."

Taylor rolls his eyes, "If I recall, I denied that plan on the get-go. Besides, the headache had nothing to do with the quake." he points out. "Now, come on, let's get going."

Jake was invited as Taylor's date to a big barbecue with his family, and some relatives, at his family home in the suburbs. To be honest, he was a bit nervous meeting a whole of his family. He only met Taylor's parents once, and that meeting was indication enough that his Boy Scout preferring males wasn't initially accepted. Jake did speculate that having felt they almost lost him to the coma motivated the turn around. He could only hope the rest of the family shared the same sentiments.

Additionally, Jake found it surprising, that a guy they all thought was just ' _made_ ' to help fix their messed up lives, along with the Space-Time continuum, by some sort of supernatural ghost, actually had fairly large family. He wondered why that bastard went through the trouble to make sure Taylor doesn't know about having a life outside the island. Then again, he did go through the trouble of fucking up each of their lives just so there would be a reason Taylor was needed. Jake supposed that's one thing he had to be grateful for.

He would do all that craziness again, even the pain was the passed years, just for the chance of meeting Taylor.

"Jake, thanks for coming with me, even if this whole thing was short notice.." Taylor says, looking at his boyfriend. "this is the first family cook out I'm attending after my coma. To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I feel that I've become... estranged to them."

The pilot looks at him, and gives his hand a firm squeeze. "It'll be okay, Boy Scout." he grins and winks at him. "I've got you."

As soon as they walked in, they were greeted enthusiastically by Taylor's mom, Tanya, and her youngest sister, who had just given birth to a baby boy a month ago. Taylor cooed at the little thing, and was ecstatic that she let him carry him for a while. Jake focused on his small talk with Tanya, as watching Taylor with a baby was doing things to him too inappropriate for a family gathering if escalated.

"You know, I wanted him to be named after my favorite nephew," His aunt winks at Taylor, before feigning a scowl towards Tanya, "but your mother was too stingy."

The dark-haired brunette grins, his heart feeling light as he recalled how he used to spend time with her, either cooking at the kitchen for thanksgiving when his uncle wasn't dragging him to play video games. "Well, I think Tyler's a good name, too."

"Sounds the same, at least." His aunt chuckles, before embracing Taylor once more, being mindful of her baby and not to squeeze him too much. "Oh, sweetheart, it's great to see you again."

Taylor chuckles, "Yeah, thanks for coming all the way from Cedar Cove, aunt Lora." He says.

Taylor was relieved, not only was everyone getting on well with Jake, but they didn't seem to treat him differently or mention anything about the coma, except that they're glad he could join the party again and that's it's been a while since they saw him. If his other relatives were disdainful about his choice of partners, they were courteous enough to keep it lowkey and Taylor didn't mind the lack of interaction from them. He distracted himself from the subtle hate by being the one to mostly entertain his younger cousins, even when the little tykes got a little rough. Thankfully, Jake didn't mind staying with him the entire time even when he knew the pilot would rather be drinking with the other guys.

Later though, he didn't really like it when two of his cousins from his father's side, twice removed, were getting too familiar with his man.

" _Ooooh~_ A pilot, that's hot." Tiffany giggles, batting her eye lashes at Jake suggestively.

The other one, Jessica, ran her fingers over Jake's chest. "So Mr. Pilot, what are you in to?"

The pilot smirks, moving back a bit. "Funny you should ask that, I'm actually into... Hmm," he says, then went about looking around before his eyes landed on Taylor just beside him. He throws an arm around his shoulders, bringing him close to his side. "Ah, Boy Scouts, and lookie; Here's one." he says with a wink.

Taylor blushes, but smiled at Jake affectionately.

"Oh, how... cute." To her credit, Tiffany did attempt a smile.

Jessica, though, didn't do much to hide her scowl. Perhaps because she thought they weren't really looking to have to. "So, how'd you two even..."

Suddenly, Tanya cried out and called for participants for a pair _tug-o-war_ match, which Taylor was quick to drag Jake into. They played in a few matches, till Jake was silently begging for a break, after letting himself go solo against five of Taylor's little cousins. Taylor had mercy on him, and the rest of his other relatives continued with the other planned outdoor games.

"Taylor, the food's all about ready," Tanya calls for him, "be a dear and get more paper plates from the kitchen."

Before Jake can offer to go with him, Arthur, Taylor's dad, drags him over to where he and two of Taylor's uncles were playing cards and beer pong.

"—It's not like they're gonna last, anyway."

Taylor stops in his tracks, hearing his cousins, from earlier, talking. He had a bad feeling in his gut that he wasn't going to like the next few minutes.

"I mean, Taylor's a sweetheart and everything, but ever since that incident, he's been lackluster. Plus, he's going through those therapy things only crazy people go to."

"Right? He used to have ambitions... Well, a Nursery teacher, but still. They were goals for the future. But now, he's just a waiter; a barista, at most. Hell, he doesn't even want to finish college anymore."

"And his boyfriend is _suuuper_ hot and dreamy, and a pilot to boot. I hope he's at least bisexual, or even bi-curious. Taylor's too much baggage, anyway. It could just be an experimental thing. He could definitely do better."

"That said, I call dibs once they break up."

"No fair!"

As the two giggled and laughed, Taylor's blood runs cold as he slowly backs away from the kitchen's threshold. He totally forgot about the plates as he turned on his heels and rushed towards his old room. Unmindful that, since he took a while, her mother was around to check what was taking him. She went up to check on him, but found that the door to his room had been locked. Tanya sighed, knowing her son and how stubborn he could be at times. Instead, she told the two girls in the kitchen to help prepare the food and bring it out on the table, in silent revenge. She didn't hear what they said, but she knew that her son wouldn't be upset over nothing.

Jake was about to help out, to be polite since he was the only outsider in the family gathering, but then he realized Taylor wasn't the one setting up the table.

Tanya smiles at him, "Hm? Oh, yes." She feigned realization, "I think I saw him go up to his room. Why don't you go up and get him, dear? First door, left from the stairs."

Jake was a bit confused, _Wasn't he supposed to be getting the plates?_ He didn't think Taylor would neglect the simple instruction, but he obliged and went to get him. He knocked on the door, but before he could say anything, Taylor's voice called out.

"I said to start lunch without me, mom. I'm gonna be a while..."

Jake frowns, knowing something was wrong. He twists the knob, only to find it lock. Now he was worried. "Boy Scout, either get your ass out here or let me in."

There was a moment of silence before the next muffled response came. "... I don't want to talk now, Jake. Just... give me a minute."

"No can do, Boy Scout." Jake snorts, reaching for his wallet and pulling out one of his call cards for his piloting service. "I don't want to do this, but if I havta..." he slides it in between the door and its threshold, keying pass the lock before it snaps open. He pushes the door open, only for it to collide into Taylor, who was sitting in front of the door. "Taylor, move out of the way. _Please._ "

Taylor heaves a sigh, resigned to the fact that the pilot wasn't going to leave him alone. He got up from the floor, but instead of moving towards Jake, he went further away and sat on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. Still, Jake already saw his expression, enough to know that he had been crying. He closed the door behind him before moving towards him. He reaches for Taylor, only for him to shy away, and he felt his heart break a little by the gesture.

"Taylor, don't." Jake begs, "Please, don't just shut me out. Unless... Should I have helped you with those plates or something? Did I do something wrong? Did any of your relatives say anything about _us_? Or... Me?"

That got Taylor to stir, looking up at Jake through his wet lashes. "No, no. It's... It's not, you could never... You're perfect. It's just..." he sighs, "It's me."

"Seriously," Jake snorts, shaking his head in dismay. "The whole ' _It's not you, it's me_ ' cliché thing? What, you're not breaking up with me, are you?" He says lightly, only for his heart to clench at Taylor's lack of response.

Finally, the dark-haired brunette sighs, sitting up straight as much as he can, turning towards Jake but keeping his eyes downcast. "I don't want to, you're the best thing to ever happen to me in years. But I'm..." he chokes, trying to bite back a sob. "... I'm nothing special, just a college dropout, with no future to live for. Dragging this on longer might be more painful later if... if you think there's a chance that you'd ever break up with me, so just do it now..."

Jake balks, staring at Taylor as if he grew a second head. "What the hell, Taylor? _No!_ " He grasps his shoulders, and shakes him fiercely. "For fuck's sake, what's going on that ridiculous, but pretty, little head of yours? That's beyond crazy, even for you."

"Hmpf," Taylor snifs, shaking his head. "you only like me because I remind you of an old lover... If I didn't happen to look like him..." He shudders, trying to push Jake away, only for the hold to tighten. "I'm a nobody, at least... Nothing you deserve."

Jake didn't let him finish and, instead, pulls him into a long, passionate kiss. Taylor tried to resist, pushing against the pilot, to no avail, as he slowly started to give in, kissing back just as fiercely. He can feel Jake's hand caressing the sides of his face, brushing away tears he didn't even notice were spilling. Finally, they had to pull away for breath, but Jake didn't let the distance come to far, leaning their foreheads together.

"I don't have any clue what's got ya thinkin' up this horseshit, but it ain't true." The pilot breathes, planting a kiss on Taylor's forehead. "It's never gonna be true, 's far as I'm concerned. I love you, Taylor, and it's _you,_ you're the best thing to ever happen to me. You have _no fucking_ clue how much I—" Jake bit his lip, trying to keep his emotions in check. "I was literally lost till you found me, Taylor."

Taylor sobs, before managing a chuckle. "Heh, technically, you found me..." he chokes, before resting his head on Jake's chest and letting him wipe his tears away. "I love you, too, by the way and... Sorry... for being an idiot..."

"At least you're my idiot." The pilot holds him tightly against him, protectively, lowering their bodies to the bed. "But no more break up talk, okay?"

Taylor hums, snuggling against Jake in contentment. "Hmm, sounds like a plan."

Slowly, they both started to drift away. When Tanya went to check on her son later, she made sure to lock the door before heading out again, sparing the younger ones' innocence.

  **Extra Scene:**

After a long day, Jake and Taylor drove back into the city. Mike was waiting for them at Taylor's doorstep, already expecting Jake would be taking him home first.

"Mike?" Jake raises a brow, "what are you doing here?" He asks, before looking at Taylor, and snorting. "See, told you there was a pout."

Taylor blinks, suddenly turning flustered and punching Jake roughly on the shoulder.

"Hope you had a good time, grandpa," Mike smirks at the two, "Duty calls. Gotta fly some CEO and his staff to Europe, remember?"

Jake groused, running his hands through his hair. "Damn, was that tonight?"

"Wait, you guys are flying out tonight?" Taylor frowned, staring at the two. "And... how long is that gonna be?"

Mike shrugs, "We'll be back tomorrow night, probably." he says. "We're just flyin' 'em in, but they're taking another plane back. Just book services to save money. Don't worry, lemming, we ain't gonna snuggle in a hotel room or anything... Got the cockpit for that."

" _What_!" Taylor widens his eyes, the same Jake balks in surprise. "You two—?"

Mike grins, trying to sound casual even as he was ready to burst out laughing. "Yeah, still gonna need to catch some _Zzz'_ s before flying back. You'd be surprise how cozy it is, funny how it's called cockpit..."

"Mike, ya bastard, what the hell are ya doing?!" Jake glowers, before nervously staring at Taylor who was glaring at him. "Heh, Mike and his jokes, right?"

Taylor huffs, raising a brow. "Jokes, huh?" He snorts, "So you guys don't _catch some Zzz's_ in the _cockpit_? Like, ever?"

"Er, how do I answer that without getting killed?" Jake asks in attempted humor, and he gasped at how Taylor's shoulder visibly sag and starts to turn away, " _Whoa, whoa, whoa_! Sleep, Boy Scout, we literally just sleep! None of that hanky-panky shit!"

Taylor made it through the door, "Call me when you can... But if it's just to break up, you can delete my number." He closed the door.

" _Boy Scout!_ " Jake wails before turning towards Mike murderously, "What the hell was that— What are you doing?"

Mike smirks, raising his phone to show his gallery; pictures of Jake's expression all through out the scene displayed. "Got them all, kid."

Jake blinks, "Wha—"

"Thanks, send them to me." Taylor walks back out, smirking at Jake as he takes out his phone and turns on his bluetooth. He winks at Jake, "If you're gonna keep those ' _pouty_ ' pictures of me, I'm gonna have this."

Mike grins as he started sending the pictures as Jake growls at both of them, "Am I in your good books now, kid?"

"Getting there," Taylor allows, before narrowing his eyes at Mike. "No more cockpit slumber parties, though."


	5. Michelle Nguyen and Estela Montoya

**MICHELLE AND ESTELA**

Michelle hears her phone ring as soon as she sits down for lunch, and she hasn't even ordered anything yet. _That better not be work._ She sighs as she pulls it out off her pocket to check the Caller ID. "Oh, it's Sean." Her mouth curves into a gentle smile, she presses the _answer_ icon and holds the phone near her ear. "Hi dear, is Jake still driving you crazy with the whole _new-boyfriend-that-looks-like-his-old-boyfriend_ thing?" She lifts up the restaurant's complimentary drinks to her lips.

**// _It's true._ //**

Michelle is glad she hasn't taken any real sip yet, because she did _not_ need to make a scene by doing what Raj would call an _epic spit-take._ She placed her glass back down. "I'm sorry, what?"

**// _It really is Taylor. Jake's right, about that and that he doesn't seem to have his memories of when he was in the island with us; we have to help him remember._ //**

Michelle presses her hand to her temple, "Sean, I did say that you should give Jake a break, but I didn't mean that you should humor him doing so..." she sighs, and deadpans. "... or have your own mental break."

**// _I'm not! I'm really not, Michelle. If you had been there when Craig and I were stuck in that elevator..._ //**

Michelle holds her hand up, as if Sean could see that. "You know what, no. Estela and her Tio Nicolas has an appointment with me later, and I have to be level-headed for that. We're not doing this right now, nor are we going to argue about this over the phone. Let's have dinner later, and talk about it then, okay?"

**// _I... Okay, okay... fine, I guess that's fair. And Michelle?_ //**

"Yeah?"

**// _I'm not saying this because I also used to have feelings for him; I love you, and that's for the now. I hope you understand that._ //**

Michelle blushes, covering her face. It's the first time Sean actually said that again after getting back together. She had to calm herself and make sure she doesn't get carried away to be easily swayed by Jake's or Sean's conviction. "Yeah... I get it, I love you, too Sean. And I miss Taylor as well. He was a great friend, to all of us. But we're all gonna have to move on someday.

**// _He_ is _a good friend. And maybe, we don't have to move on as soon as we thought._ //**

"Oh Sean," Michelle smiles, a little sad. They all thought it was just Jake who hasn't completely gotten over it. But perhaps, in their own little way, they all still wished and hoped Taylor had gone home with them. "I'll see you tonight."

**// _See you, Michelle. Don't overwork yourself._ //**

Michelle drops the call, and starts to order lunch. She calls for a waiter and tells him to prepare her regular since she did almost always eat there anyway. As the waiter walks away, the bell chimes indicating a new customer had just walked in. And she's surprised to see Jake walking in with someone, both of them shrugging off the snow from their coats and caps before hanging them.

"Oooh, look at that, the hospital is just across the street. Well, since we're here, might as well..."

"Jake, if I felt like I was in shock or anything else after the earthquake the other day, then I would've gone already."

Michelle freezes, recognizing that voice. As the pilot's companion took his cap off, she has to keep herself from exclaiming loudly.

Jake sighs, waving the darker haired brunette over to a vacant table with two seats. "But you didn't even go on the day itself, and don't think I trust primary medics coming in from ambulances to give the all clear. Plus, we had to cancel our date entirely when you got a headache afterwards."

"Correction, _you_ felt that we _had_ to." The dark haired brunette deadpans, "It was after the quake, so it's not a surprise that it happened. But the medics examined me carefully, and found nothing broken or anything. Jake, seriously, I'm fine. I was able to go through the family barbecue even after that, remember?"

Jake huffs, "If I recall, you weren't in top form then, either."

"That, now that was a different matter. Point is, I don't need a check up. Though I appreciate the concern, I don't really want you paying for some medical consultant to just tell us that _I'm really fine_."

Jake pouts, "C'mon babe, it would make me feel better." He says. "Can't you do it for me at least?"

"Don't give me that look," Taylor scowls, "and I am doing it for you; your pocket money will thank me later when an ever bigger emergency comes up."

 _No way..._ Michelle blinks, lost for words, _There is no way... this is just one of Grace's scientific fact things, uh, about a certain percent of people in the world actually looks like you... this is just his look-alike... wait, does it count even if Taylor wasn't really born human... No, Michelle, that's not the point, get it together!_

"Yo Maybelline, didn't expect to see you here."

Michelle blinks, coming out of her reverie, noticing that Jake and his companion was moving towards her. The closer they got, the more the guy looked like their _Taylor_. But that would be impossible, he sent them a message before he disappeared, and it sounded final. She sees Jake's expression, and by the looks of it, even he knew what could be going on in her mind... That she couldn't believe it.

"So, uh, intro." Jake coughs, clearing his throat, and putting his hands on the shorter brunette's shoulder. "Michelle, meet my boyfriend. This _is_ Taylor."

The _Taylor_ doppleganger just smiled, if he noticed that emphasis on the word _is_ , he didn't show it. He just keeps smiling, and even that looked like the same one their old friend used to give them easily.

"Hello, nice to meet you, and yeah, I look like his old boyfriend," Taylor chuckles, holding out his hand, "I've been hearing that a lot lately. You don't happen to be the same Michelle who's dating that Football guy?"

Michelle blinks, as she unconsciously reaches out to shake the brunette's hand, and as soon as they touched she felt the urgent need to hug the guy. But she took a breath and restrained herself, "Er, uh, I guess... maybe... Uh, you mean Sean?"

"Yeah, that's the one." Taylor grins as he releases her hand, "wow, you're even more gorgeous than I expected. And I don't really say that about most girls... er, uh, sorry. Am I coming out strong?" He laughs nervously, "my bad... It seems like a mistake I've been making recently. Can't help feeling comfortable around Jake's friends, feels like I've known you guys for a long time." he muses, rambling on. "and not even in a cliché way, more like the Déjà vu way."

Michelle freezes, as if time stopped as the world seemed to blur around her, remembering the first moment she shared with Taylor, how he was still nice and good-natured towards her even when she wasn't exactly returning the favor, just because it seemed like Sean had been interested in him...

  
  
  


**_"Look, Sean doesn't need any famehounds hanging around, got it?"_ **

**_"You're super gorgeous. You two must be together."_ **

**_"I... you... Well, yeah. Thanks. You're right on both counts."_ **

Jake looks from Michelle to Taylor, a small smile creeping on his lips, knowing that Michelle must be convinced that this was Taylor. He was there as well when the two first met, and just like for Craig and Sean, that was all it took to convince them. Then, he frowns, because as much as he was getting them all convinced bit by bit that this was _Taylor_ , he still doesn't seem to be any closer to getting him to remember himself. The only development he managed was getting back the _relationship_ they had... well, tier one of it at least. But it wasn't like it happened because he remembered what they went through. It felt more like they broke up in the past and are in a ' _getting-back-together-getting-to-know-each-other-again_ ' thing; like he was starting over a new relationship with Taylor.

"So, what brings you here?" Taylor asks, breaking the blond out of her reverie. "lunch?"

Michelle manages a small smile, looking a bit conflicted, wanting to hug him tightly, but it was already late to pass it off as a _polite greeting_ hug. Not that it would be chalked off as casual, considering the circumstances. "Lunch break, actually... I have to get back to the hospital in an hour for my rounds." Then, she smiles a little slyly, "so what's this I hear about you wanting to skip out on a check up?"

Jake grins triumphantly as Taylor groans, face-palming. "It is _not_ considered skipping if we didn't make an appointment in the first place." he protests indignantly. "Jake's just being paranoid."

"Well, as a medical professional and his friend—but mostly a medical professional—I simply can't let that slide. Better safe than sorry, after all." Michelle chuckles, "so why don't we share a table together for lunch then walk back to my office room afterwards? I think I can squeeze you guys in." She says as the waiter comes with her order, and she tells him where to place it instead. "I'll even make it a free consultation, just in case it's really nothing. Just don't mind if I call in a favor suddenly, Jake."

The pilot laughs, wrapping an arm around a Taylor's shoulder. "A-ha! Now you don't have any reason to refuse, Boy Scout."

"Apparently so..." The dark-haired brunette sighs, rolling his eyes. "sorry about this, but... thanks, too, I guess."

Michelle smiles fondly, shaking her head, _No... I want to make sure you're really okay, too..._ "No problem. Jake and I... well, we've been through a lot together. It's the least I could do." she says.

⚫──────────⚫

"So, why the aversion to simple check-ups, if you don't mind me asking." Michelle starts, walking side by side with Taylor, hooking her arm around his.

The barista didn't seem to mind the gesture, even if it meant that Jake had to walk behind them. "Well, I don't know if Jake mentioned it to you or something, but I've been in a coma the last five years and..." he laughs, but it's a little strained. "Well, let's just say that's enough time to get sick of being inside a hospital. Not that I have anything against medical professionals, though."

Michelle frowns, but tries not to show it. She believe she does remember Sean mentioning that to her; she looks back at Jake and he looks back at her meaningfully as if to say _Yeah... we'll talk about it later._ The doctor cleared her throat, facing back to Taylor, "Well, I─"

"Tio, no!"

The trio freezes on the spot, stopping as they were passing by the hospital's parking lot, seeing a man in a mugger's mask, having a man in headlock, a gun cocks to his temple. Michelle gasps, recognizing the two near the mugger as Estela and her Uncle. The situation seems to have just happened, but it was already starting to escalate. Nearby bystanders were rushing away and out of the area, but the others were too close and glued to the spot in, startles more than anything else. Jake curses under his breath, clenching his fists. Taylor blinked, eyes wide in surprise.

"You! Estela Montoya, on this day, will pay for what you did to me!"

Estela growls, clenching her fist. "If it's me you want, take me and leave him out of it!"

"No, no... You see, it's an eye for an eye..." The man growls, tightening his hold on the older Montoya, knife making a small cut on his throat. "... tooth for tooth..."

Jake didn't take his eyes off the scene, making an indication to Michelle. "Whatever happens..." he starts lowly, "keep Taylor back, you hear?"

"I..." Michelle blinks, before understanding dawns on her. "I got it." She says, reaching out for the brunette's arm... and ends up grabbing thin air. "Huh?"

"Damn it, Boy Scout, no!"

Before anyone can blink, Taylor already rushes forward, getting on the hostile's back. Tio Nicholas gasps for breath, tripping forward towards Estela. "What the hell!?" Estela widens her eyes as a stranger grappled with the ex-convict—but most probably soon to be a convict again. "You idiot! Are you crazy?!"

The brunette didn't listen, focusing on trying to get the upper hand, which may probably be for the best. Estela surveys the situation, figuring out a way to intervene without making things worse. But then, the guy manages to throw the brunette off and looked around for his initial target. Before Estela can think about doing anything, she getsa good look on his face and her mouth pops open.

"Taylor?!"

The trained assassin widens her eyes, never thinking she'd ever again see the friend who gave himself up for the sake of a future he can never be apart of. It took her a moment to remember what Michelle had told her about, something that came from Sean or Jake; a brunette that was the spitting image of their dearest friend.

"No! In front of you!"

Estela looks forward, widening her eyes as the man now had a gun pointed towards her and her uncle. But she wasn't near enough to do anything, so instinctively, she places herself in front of her uncle and braces herself.

_**Bang!** _

Time seemed to stop as Jake tackles the man who was blinded by rage and too focuses on making the shot to notice him, but the gun has already been fired while Estela finds herself and her Tio shoves out of the way, the bullet barely missing the brunette but still managing to graze his arm. Taylor cries out in pain. Estela gasped, catching her Tio's collapsing body as the elderly starts to faint, quickly but gently placing his body flat on the ground before she rushes towards Taylor just as Michelle does. Meanwhile, Jake has the man in some military pin down, growling and despite him being shorter than the man, he manages to keep him down while officials come over to apprehend him. As soon as that's done, he rushes towards his boyfriend while Doctors and medics are waiting for the all clear to be allowed into the crime scene.

Taylor winces, trying for a smile towards Estela. "Er, well... Ngh, this is definitely the most awkward way to meet someone officially..."

"You..." Estela frowns, dismayed. If the guy didn't even know her and yet he... "you don't know me..." Estela repeats as Michelle worked on his arm, "... and yet, you took the bullet for me?"

Taylor winces as Michelle used her handkerchief to tie the brunette's grazed shoulder, like a tourniquet. "Er, yeah but... somehow, I think I do know you."

"Because of Jake?"

Taylor shakes his head, "No but I can't help but feel that... I saw you once, from a dream... in a jungle."

Estela widens her eyes when she hears those word, an familiar to echo from a past not so long ago.

  
  
  
  


**_"I almost killed you! Why did you follow me?_ **

**_"Because I dreamt that you told me to."_ **

**_"You... dreamt about me?_ **

**_"Yeah, I know, it's weird."_ **

"Ugh..." Taylor winces, clutching his head. "Damn... another headache... Maybe a check up is really called for."

Michelle makes a look, "You think?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it—" The barista trails off when he as the pony-tailed girl suddenly falls on him, wrapping him in an embrace. ".... in?"

Estela, as out of character as it is, starts to sob loudly, embracing Taylor tighter and tighter. "Thank you! Thank you, Taylor! Thank you for everything! For giving us a future, thank you!" she cries out.

"Uh, well, that's a bit... I mean, you're not wrong, but..." Taylor trails off as even Michelle joins in the hug, as if she can no longer help herself. Jake has his arms around all of them, and even if he wanted to embrace his boyfriend directly, he gave way to the girls. He was just relieved that Taylor was relatively all right, if slightly miffed with another attempt on his life. "Uhm, okay, so we're hugging it out..."

It took about a moment or two for the medical officials to separate the three so they can have a look on Taylor.

"So it's Taylor," Estela says once she manages to recompose herself, "But he doesn't..."

Jake sighs, running a hand through his hair. "... remember what happened in _La Huerta_... or that he was supposedly—" he pauses, because it still pained him to say it even if he did have his Boy Scout back in his life. "So yeah, he doesn't remember a single thing."

"Does the others know?"

Michelle shakes her head, "Not all, no. It's only Sean, Craig, and now the two of us." she says, "I think we should bring this up to the others."

"Like I tried bringing it up to Sean and Craig?" Jake narrows his eyes, "Yeah, they didn't even believe me until they saw him themselves."

Estela has to give him that. Even she didn't believe it herself when Michelle mentioned it to her in passing when she and her Tio were there for a check up. "Well, we're gonna need everyone together if we're gonna help Taylor regain his memories... If it is..." she trails off.

" _He_ will remember," Jake scowls, "I don't know how yet, but I refuse to accept that it's not possible."

Estela stares at the pilot, despite her poker face, she was taken aback that the guy was actually being hopeful about something. But then again, this was about Taylor. It's to be expected, "Yeah." she nods. "you're right. So, how are we getting the others?"

"I have no idea where Diego is, he and Varyyn are in the middle of his Book signing tour." Michelle says, sighing. "Raj is catering some fancy event in Milan, Grace and Aleister are probably working on whatever complex research project or whatever it is they do. Quinn is busy with a new foundation establishment, and Zahra... Well, I'm pretty sure Craig would be trying to convince her now as we speak." she lists before catching Jake staring at her. "What?"

"Dare I ask how you know all that on the top of your head?"

Michelle rolls her eyes, "It's called _Social Media_ Jake, get in with the times. You're not stuck in Costa Rica anymore."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," They turn around to see Taylor walking towards them, a proper bandage around the wound on his shoulder. "the doctor says I'm fine, but need bed rest as soon as possible. Jake, could you—" he trails off as the light haired brunette walks to his side, leaning down to plant a kiss on his cheek.

The pilot smiles at him, "You don't even need to ask." he says.

"Thanks," Taylor blushes, chuckling. He turns towards Estela and Michelle, "So, uh, this has been a rather interesting day. It's nice to meet you two again, uh, all things considered. Hope we can meet up again soon, preferably in more peaceful terms."

Estela and Michelle shares a look, smiling and certainly pleased that they had a chance once again to meet up with Taylor. They turn back to him, nodding. "Definitely."

Needless to say, Michelle doubts she would be arguing with Sean tonight.

   **Extra Scene:**

  **// _You were right_ _._ //**

Sean blinks at the first thing Michelle said once he answered his phone, "About?"

**// _Taylor. I saw him today, with Jake at the hospital. Estela saw him, too. You were right, it's Taylor._ //**

Sean smiles softly, hearing the happiness in her tone, relieved that he could share it with her, and that they wouldn't end up arguing over it later after all. Which reminded him... "We're still having dinner later though, right?" He asks, "Cause, uh, I kinda made reservations already?"

  **// _Of course, I'll tell you all about the assassin incident then, too_ _._ //**

Sean balks, gripping his phone tightly at that moment. " _Say what now?!_ "

  **// _Love you, dear_ _._ //**

"MICHELLE!"

The line went dead.

**TBC**


	6. Moments in-between: Your friends

Jake groans as Taylor interrupts a flirting banter once more in favor of checking the notifications of his phone. " _Please_ tell me that's one of your Barista friends or something, at least." He says.

It's been a week since the incident at the hospital, and earthquake. So far, Jake's only got through Craig, Sean, Estela, and Michelle. Apparently, the others are difficult to reach now. Quinn's been busy spreading awareness of her foundation, all the while working on building up reputation for her ' _For Goodness Cakes_ ' bakery at the same time. Zahra is busy song writing and, in her own unique way of courtesy, told them she had no time for ' _Craig-level nonsense_ '. Aleister and Grace practically won't even entertain calls outside work since, as they say, were very busy with their current project but Grace did promise they'd be free towards the end of the month when she spared a minute to make a single reply with a text. Raj's catering for a fancy event in Milan, and Diego, along with a disguised Varyyn, is somewhere in New York for a book tour and signing.

Jake's certain that they're not getting them to believe Taylor's alive unless they see him for themselves, like the others have. But currently, it was almost impossible for a ' _Meet and Greet_.' They agreed to put it on hold, at least till the month was up. However, Jake was currently thankful that only a few of them knew so far. Seeing as the four kept going out of their way in stealing some precious  _Taylor time_ from him constantly.

"Is there another thing I can tell you?" Taylor replies knowingly, "I can't help if your friends think I'm fun to be with, which by the way makes the feelings mutual. You should be happy, you've got such awesome friends." He says with a grin.

Jake rolls his eyes, as he signals for a waiter to bring in their bill. "Trust me,  _awesome_ is the last thing I'm associating them with." He says. "Man, can't a guy hog his gorgeous date all to himself in peace..."

"Oh, you..." Taylor shakes his head, smiling fondly. Before breathing a wistful sigh. "Seriously though, your friends are great. You should be so grateful."

Jake frowns a bit as he takes the bill. He pays for it before turning back to Taylor. "They're ya're friends now too, y'know."

"Only because we're dating." Taylor says sourly, before a slight passing ache spiked his head. He shakes it off. "I'm sorry... I don't mean to be  _that_ person. You know, melodramatic... But to be honest, I can't even say I have Barista friends."

Jake frowns, slightly recalling that the guy who first gave him Taylor's number. He wasn't in first name basis with his boyfriend. Actually, he only called him ' _That guy_ '.

"I mean, my workmates are nice and all. But I guess I can only ever call them that." Taylor pouts, playing with the fray of the table cloth absently. "It's just... Because of that stupid coma, it's like I lost my ability to make friends or something. Like... I can't explain it, like I want something very specific and if people I meet don't... Feel  _specific_ , it's like I don't feel the need to work on it. It's like... I'm trying to find something missing, and can't be bothered with anything else till I do." he sighs heavily and was surprised when a tissue was being held in front of him.

Jake just nods at him wordlessly as the dark haired brunette takes the sheet gratefully, wiped the bits of tears from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh my god, this is embarrassing... I'm not usually like this, I... God, you must be so put off right now..."

Jake snorts, signaling for a waiter to receive the bill. "Boy Scout, trust me when I say  _nothing_ you do is a turn off."

"Pretty sure I said ' _put off_ '." Taylor says with a hint of a smile.

"Po-tay-to, Po-tah-to."

Taylor giggles, brightening up as easy as Jake is always able to get him to be.

"That's why I was drawn to you, I guess. You had..." The dark haired brunette pauses, biting his lip as the pilot had to restrain an animalistic growl passing his lips by the simple manner, "that something  _specific_... And so does your friends, that it scares me a bit. If we break up..."

Jake growls, putting his foot down there. He stands from his seat and takes Taylor's hand, much to the barista's surprise. He drags him out the restaurant, and into the nearest alleyway before pressing him up on a wall.

"Jake, what—" The barista trails off as the pilot brings their lips together in a heated kiss. It didn't take much for Taylor to return it with fervor. " _Mmm!_ "

The light haired brunette runs his tongue along the other's bottom lip, lightly tugging and nipping on it, not enough to draw blood though, before finally settling and resting his forehead to the dark haired brunette.

"For fuck's sake, Boy Scout, didn't we already agree never talk about break ups?" Jake breathes out lowly, "cause I ain't _never_ breaking up with you, and I'm with you for as long as you'll want me." he says, cupping the side of Taylor's face. "I love you, and only you, got it?"

Taylor shudders, still on a high from that kiss, his eyes a bit glazed over. "That sounds like a proposal, Hotness." he says coyly. "you getting soft on me?"

"You and I both know I'm _never_ going soft on you." Jake smirks mischievously.

The seriousness moment gone, Taylor yelps as Jake gropes his ass, and he smacks the taller guy on the shoulder playfully. "Oh my _god_ , Jake, that was so _bad_."

"What can I say? I'm a naughty guy." Jake snickered, nuzzling his boyfriend's face. "All jokes aside, I'm serious about you, Boy Scout. We can take this as fast or as slow as you want, but I'm always gonna want ya. Ain't nothing you can do to change that."

Taylor smiles adoringly at him in response, wrapping his arms around him. "Well, how about for starters... we take this home and see how _naughty_ we can both get?"

"Now ya're talkin.'"

They share a final kiss before making their way back to Jake's motorcycle.

  **Extra Scene:**

"Hey Grandpa," Mike yawns before, entering his shared room with Jake, turning the lights on as he rub at his eyes. "I'm back, how was the— _OHMYGOD!_ " The ex-soldier screams at the two naked bodies, jolting awake, before him. 

Jake widens his eyes, before glancing over at Taylor, who looked beyond mortified. He growls, and throws the covers over him. " _Hey! Hey!"_ He gets up, in all his naked glory, and moves towards Mike. "This ain't some free preview. You may be my best mate, but that don't give ya the right—"

"Fuck! You think I _wanna_ ogle either one of you?!" Mike glowers, covering his eyes as he turns away from Jake and rushes out of the room. "Put on some damn clothes! _Jesus Christ,_ I needta bleach my eyes or sumthin'..."

Taylor, if possible, got even redder, wrapping the covers around him self-consciously. " _Ahem..._ Uh, good news..." He manages out. "I, uh, don't think I'm gonna be jealous anymore? Except... I still might not be able to look at him straight in the eye for a while..."

Jake, despite himself, snorts in laughter.


	7. Quinn Kelly and Zahra Namazi

**QUINN AND ZAHRA** **  
**

"Ooh, that dress would look nice, don't you think?"

Zahra groaned, taking a look at what Quinn was pointing at _this_ time. Of course, it's another classic, white wedding dress in a _budget-friendly_ boutique. "Kelly, told you about a dozen times; THERE'S NO WEDDING YET." she reiterated for the... actually, even she lost count.

" _Yet,_ exactly." Quinn grins, winking. "it's never too early to plan ahead."

Zahra rolled her eyes, "Quinn, I swear, one more time you bring up wedding dresses today, I'm booking a trip to Las Vegas with Craig and having our wedding there. AND you're not invited."

" _What_?!" The redhead gasps, seemingly truly horrified. "You wouldn't! Oh my god, I can't decide what's worse; the idea of a rushed, and most possibly shared, wedding in Las Vegas, or not being invited!"

Zahra snickered, grinning at the redhead in secret fondness.

"For your sake, that better have been a joke, Zahra." Quinn pouted as she suddenly felt a jolt in her bag, "sorry Furball, we're not in the apartment yet. Hold on a little bit more—"

Furball just thrashed more inside Quinn's shoulder bag.

"You could've just left him in the apartment, you know." Zahra says, "If someone stole your bag, I don't know what'd be worse; they get beaten up and frozen or they discover him and take him to the zoo... and that's the best case scenario, with being brought to some research facility being the worse."

Quinn scowls, "No one's gonna steal my bag, and I can't just leave him there. Michelle won't be home until evening and no one's gonna look after him... or the furniture. Besides," the red head huffed, "Furball... was never this fussy before when I took him out..."

Suddenly, the red head flinched as Furball zapped a tinge of frost on her hand, making her drop her bag. As soon as it hit the ground, he made a dash away, taking the bag with him as he went into a park.

"Ah Furball, wait!"

Zahra scowled as she went after them, "Next time, maybe a cage and food at home yeah?"

"No!"

⚫──────────⚫

"Come on, Bucky Barnes," Taylor urged as Mike, once again, stopped on the count of fifteen. "you're never gonna finish that marathon with that sorry number of sit-up counts."

The ex-soldier snorted, raising himself on his elbows. "Yeah, like you know anythin' about winning a marathon, little Lemming..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this tough love too much for you?"

Mike chortled, shaking his head. "Ya kiddin'? Grandpa's gone soft on me, 'fraid he'd break me or sumthin', the rough treatment is more than welcomed. Just..." he panted, "gettin' used to new prosthetic is a lot more strain than it looks. I'm startin' to feel some of 'em phantom pains."

"Well, all right, guess we could take a break." Taylor moved away from pinning Mike's legs in place, "I'll get some drinks. But Jake asked me to help you out while he's visiting his sister and Nephew with this marathon training you signed up for, so we're going without stops on the next round."

Mike rolled his eyes, giving a mock-salute, "Aye, aye, lemming." He laid back at the ground to rest.

Taylor set out to find the nearest vending machine, once realizing Mike had depleted their water bottles after the first two breaks from earlier. But he didn't get very far when something oddly blue tackled him to the ground. He cried out, in panic, till realizing the odd thing was actually licking his face, as opposed to try to devour it.

"Wah─ Are you..." Taylor blinked, getting a better look at the thing as Mike came by, hearing his cry. "a little, blue fox? That comes with... a bag? Woah!" he yelped, laughing as the fox struggled to lick him some more. "Hey, that tickles, Fur ball!" He winced as a wave of head ache passed his head once more, but as soon as it came, it went. He finally got his balance back, and sat up. "Mike, I think we just got Disney-ed."

Mike raised a brow, rubbing the back of his head. "But... ain't that...?"

" _Taylor?!_ "

Taylor raised his head at the sound of his name, seeing two young ladies in front of him, one with bright red hair, and another with... lesser bright hair. It was an unusual pair, he had to admit.

"Oh, does this guy belong to you?" Taylor smiled, holding up the fox. "man, I gotta ask, how'd you make it so─" He trailed off as one of them set off running, towards him, and he cried out, having to drop the fox in favor of catching the red head in his arms.

"It's you! Oh my god, it's you!" Quinn cried out in obvious joy, "I'm so glad you're really here, you're okay! I missed you  _sooo_ much!"

Taylor blinked, instinctively wrapping his arms around her, and running his hand through her long hair. "I... You can't get rid of me... that easily?" He said in a question tone, unsure why he did. He gasped and winced as he felt another bout of pain pierce his skull.

 

 

  
  


_**"I just wanted to tell you... I'm really glad you're okay, Taylor. To be honest, I kinda missed you."** _

_**"Well, you're not getting rid of me that easy."** _

Taylor felt the pain subside when the other girl came in and pulled the red head away.

"Cool it, Red. Could just be a look-alike," Zahra pointed out, more than a little dubious. She sees Mike present as well, so she figured that this was the guy Jake was dating and got Craig convinced to be Taylor. She had to admit, he was a dead ringer for the guy. "Sorry for that dude, she's been dragging me shop after shop to find a wedding dress, I think exhaustion finally hitting her."

Quinn pouted, about to make a protest, when Mike pulled her aside and started to talk to her quietly.

"Huh, a wedding?" Taylor mused, "who's the unlucky couple?"

Zahra raised a brow, even Mike and Quinn did a double take. Furball watched Taylor, suddenly looking speculative as well.

"Uh, say what." Zahra scowled, giving him a finger. "even if you might be McKenzie's new beau, you're not getting an invite now."

"Yeah, Lemming, what gives?" Mike questioned, distinctly remembering that he and Jake actually did tie the knot on that crazy-ass island. "ya ain't into the whole marriage shindig?" He asked, suddenly concerned and wondering what his best friend will do with that information.

Taylor suddenly felt chagrined, "Er, sorry. That didn't come out..." he cleared his throat, "I mean, congratulations and all, you must be happy but... I'm kinda peeved about the marriage system nowadays. You know, married today, divorce the next."

"Huh," Zahra hummed, finding herself agreeing. "see what you mean, bub. There was an article about people marrying stupid shits, like pillows, towers, and themselves."

Taylor gaped, deciding he needed to find that thing, before shaking his head. "Er, not exactly what I meant. Just that... Marriage is nice and all, except when you decide you're not in it for the long hull. Kinda sad, when it's been reduced to some sort of gimmick; impressing shallow friends, or damn, those arranged ones; simply giving in to what society demands." 

Zahra blinked, staring at Taylor as if he grew a second head.

   
   

 

_**"Maybe the bride realized the institution of marriage is a joke and hightailed it outta here?"** _

_**"I think weddings like this are a sham... It's just people wasting money either to impress their shallow friends or, worse, doing something because society told them they had to."** _

_**"Oh nice!"** _

"Never mind..." Zahra breathed, denying her watering eyes. "I like you. You're invited to my wedding, hell, you're gonna be my Man of Honor."

Taylor's mouth popped open, clearing his throat. "Uh, thanks? I think." He managed, his head getting fuzzy. "But I think, maybe, your more long-term friends would appreciate the Man, or Maid, of Honor position. Thanks for the invite though, Snape." He smirked, before pausing again.

"Wait," Quinn blinked, "why did you..."

Taylor frowned, holding his head. Mike made a face as well, apprehensive as he moved closer. "I... I don't know why I said that, obviously, your name is Zahra, and..." his frown deepened, "wait, how do I─" he loses his train of thought, and at the same time, started slipping.

"Gotcha!" The ex-soldier catches the falling body, as Taylor's eyes rolls back into his head as he passes out, "Damn, grandpa's gonna chew my ear out for this," Mike groaned, as he carefully laid Taylor on the ground to check him over. He was relieved to find a pulse, he sighed as he chanted, "I love my remaining body parts, I love my remaining body parts, I love..."

Zahra snapped him out of his trance, "Yo, Winter Soldier, mind telling us what the hell is going on?"

"He said this is really Taylor," Quinn answered for the man, frowning as Furball nuzzled Taylor's face. "But... he doesn't remember?"

Zahra balked, widening her eyes. "What, no shit." she groused, "well, someone's gonna have to get him checked. McKenzie's gotta be doing something about it, right?"

"Believe me," Mike snorted, rolling his eyes. "Goth girl, we're workin' on it."

  **Extra Scene:**

"Mmm... What..." When Taylor finally came to, he found himself in Jake and Mike's flat. He felt a hand on his, and looks to his side to see Jake sleeping on a chair by his side. "Oh Jake..."

"Gave him quite a scare, Little Lemming," Taylor jolted, looking up to see Mike. "but then again, what else is new?"

Taylor chuckled a bit, running his hand through his boyfriend's hair. "Yeah," he mused, staring at the pilot lovingly. "God, he really does love me, doesn't he?"

"Is that really a question?" Mike snorted, shaking his head. "The man's whipped over ya, and I may be a bit off, but pretty sure you're that into him as well."

Taylor flushed, but didn't deny it. "I... well... You heard what I said earlier, marriage is tricky business, and after the last guy left me, I just didn't think it was for me. But... Maybe... If Jake takes..." he frowned, pursing his lips. "do you think he'd take me?"

"Little Lemming, the whole world could be ending tomorrow, and I know for damn sure he'd drag ya to the nearest church before time's up." Mike smirked, laughing internally at his own joke. "Trust me on this, pretty sure he waited his whole damn life for ya."

Taylor smiled softly, grateful he'd move past his jealousy. Mike was a good friend, he could understand why he'd be Jake's best mate. "You know," The dark-haired brunette starts, cupping his pilot's face. "... I think I've been waiting for him, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Quinn believe it's Taylor as soon as she sees him, because her being positive and hopeful fits more to her character. That's how I beat the block and finally got this chapter up.


	8. Moments in-between: I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET OVER A WRITER'S BLOCK**
> 
> This wasn't a problem when I was in High School, I usually get over it after about a week? Is it age? Am I too old? I'm still at my mid-twenties for Vaanu's sake.... Urgh
> 
> Anyway, without further ado...

It's been five months now since they've met, as well as dated, and Jake's never felt more alive in the last five years. No matter how gratifying it had been, having discovered Mike being alive... again, clearing their names and smearing Lundgren's, and stabilizing their self-employed career, they'd never compare to a moment with Taylor.

Life was finally making up for all the times it's been a little shit to him.

It was a technical day off for Jake, as he and Mike didn't have anyone to fly anywhere. Mike continued his training for his marathon which was in a couple of days, and Jake took the chance to spend time with Taylor, as per usual, as his boyfriend didn't have to work his shift till evening and he would walk him there, maybe even occupy a booth. They were pretty much window shopping right now, simply enjoying each other's company when a voice called out to them.

Or more particularly, Taylor.

"Oh my god," The blond man had a wide-eyed expression, something that may be described as bafflement. He openly stared at the dark haired brunette as he walked towards him slowly, an Asian ravenette walking by his side, looking perplexed himself, "it's really you, isn't it? I haven't heard, I mean, no one mentioned... My god."

Taylor blinked, and Jake was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable about the situation. "Grayson?" he managed out, "Wow, it's... It's been a while."

"Taylor, I'm glad... I mean, I never got... God," The blond fretted, running a hand through his hair. "you must think I'm a jerk, don't you? Uh, not that I have any right to blame you... But... It's was hard on me, too, and... Well, a lot of things... I couldn't deal..."

Taylor immediately shook his head, taking a step forward to take the blond's hand and pat it assuringly, "Hey, no. I totally get it. Somehow, I'm sorry, too. I didn't exactly sought you out when I woke up, and I hope the years haven't been too rough on you."

"Actually, they've been odd. But... I wasn't dealing with it alone." Grayson smiled, and turned to his companion, who noticeably looked relieved and happy for the attention. The blond places his arm around his shoulder, pausing for a moment to stare at him in some kind of wonder, and Taylor got the hint. "This is Alex, my fiancé."

Taylor couldn't help but grin, "Oh my god, Grayson, that's so cool!" he cheered, "But, wait, is your dad—"

"It's complicated," Grayson immediately answered, and the dark haired brunette took note of the shift of expressions, from both of them. "But we're not really worrying about what he thinks about the engagement. Frankly, he's out of the picture."

Taylor wondered if he should take that implication for what it was.

Alex spoke up, changing the subject. "Why don't you come?" he asked, "I mean, we still have time to put you down on the RSVP."

"Oh, uh, that's sweet and all. But... I mean, is it really okay?"

Alex smirked, "Why wouldn't it be?" He laughed. "I'm not gonna make a big deal about Gray inviting a dear friend to our wedding. Just remember, buddy," The Asian playfully tugged at the lapels of the blond's blazer. "Eyes on me."

"With whatever suit Poppy chooses for you? Not gonna be an issue." Grayson chuckled, sparing a grateful glance towards his partner before facing Taylor again. "Neither will inviting you be. You've been an important part of my life, and Alex understands that. And you can bring your boyfriend as a plus one, uh, if I'm right to assume you have..."

Jake scowls, "Yeah, he does, and he's standing right here."

"Oh, sorry, this is Jake. And yeah, we're together." Taylor said, smiling coyly all the while side-eyeing Jake.

In any other moment, the pilot would've played that up. But he was still giving the blond the stink eye. "Solid five months, almost half the year." Jake huffed, puffing his chest out a bit. "I'd even go as far as saying it feels like I've known him for years."

"I see," Grayson smiles, and the show of bravado with the intention of one-upping him didn't go unnoticed. "I'm really glad you found someone, Taylor. And it's great to see you again. If we didn't have plans, it would've been nice to catch up."

Taylor waved a dismissive hand, "It's no problem at all." He said. "Maybe in a later date."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex interjects, "if you're coming to the wedding, you're gonna need to know what to wear. Speaking of which, we gotta hurry, Gray. Poppy is not going to like being kept waiting, especially when it comes to shopping our suits."

Grayson nods, "All right, we'll see you around, Taylor." He looks at Jake once, "Jake, nice meeting you."

"Sure." The pilot managed out in some semblance of weak politeness. When the engaged couple was out of ear shot, he immediately said, "So, old boyfriend, huh? Don't think you've ever mentioned that. Anything serious?"

Taylor shrugged, with a bit of a chuckle and neck rubbing, he replied. "I guess It was... getting pretty serious," He said, still unable to detect Jake's uneasiness. "he might've been the one, to be honest, then the coma hit and I..." He shook my head. "Well, his dad never liked me anyway, or that his son was gay. But regardless, he was a nice guy. So, I'm happy he found someone."

"I'm glad, too, that way, ain't no chance of him trying to take you away from me."

Taylor stopped in his tracks, finally noticing Jake's sour mood. He raised a brow towards his boyfriend, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, it's obvious," Jake rolled his eyes, "Guy still seemed to like you, and if Mr. Fiancé wasn't there..."

Taylor gaped, staring at the pilot incredulously, "You can't be serious," he shook his head. "he's getting married, and he seems pretty happy about it. And, like what's been mentioned, what happened between us ended in the past."

"Not too difficult to start it up again, if you really wanted to..."

Taylor was flat out glaring at the pilot now. "So you're allowed to go on about this past lover of yours that you were crazy over, but the first and possibly only time my ex comes up, because we literally just ran into him, you're playing the _'Jealousy-doubting-my-feelings-for-you'_ card?" He shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Jake."

"Hey," Jake frowned as Taylor started walking away, "where are you going?"

"Home."

"Well, we're parked at the other side..."

"Without you," Taylor cuts him off, "give you time to pull your head out of your ass."

Jake frowned, but he didn't follow.  _Damn it, McKenzie luck strikes again..._

**Extra**

Taylor was in his apartment later that night, watching some old movie in Netflix with a tub of ice cream between his legs when his door creaked open. Of course, living alone, the dark haired brunette had jolted, but he relaxed when Mike walked in.

Then, confusion settled in after. "What the hell," Taylor frowned, "how'd you get in? Pretty sure I locked..."

"Borrowed the key you gave grandpa," Mike showed the key, "so, first lover spat with my old man, huh? You holding up okay, little lemming?"

Taylor rolled his eyes, wondering why the guy kept calling him that, but he ignored it for now. "You know, he's not really your grandpa... or old." He started, "but damn it if he isn't an idiot at times. I take it he told you his version of what happened?"

"Had a run in with your ex, and after talking sense to him, he owned up to overreacting."

Taylor snorted, a bit playfully, "You?" He smirked, "Talking some sense to him?"

"Ouch, lemming, cutting me deep there." Mike pretended to wipe a nonexistent tear. "I thought we were getting along fine."

Taylor laughed, shoving him a bit. After getting over his jealousy with the best friend, the barista found that Mike was really a more than okay guy.

"Kidding aside," Mike continued, "you might wanna talk to the big guy. You know, he's eating himself inside, pretty certain he screwed things between the two of ya."

Taylor rolled his eyes, but his heart did clench. That sounded like Jake, all right. Even though it unsettled him that Jake still thought of his past lover a lot, he never doubted that the man did care for him a lot. He got up from the couch and made his way to the door.

Only to hear a strum from a guitar, and the start of a song.

"♪♫ _I'm not a perfect person; there's many thing I wish I didn't do._ ♪♫ "

Taylor blinked, and as he walked further out, looking down from his floor and to the bottom of the flight of stairs, he sees Jake. Sean and Craig's down there too, with a guitar and beat box. The barista stared back at Mike, who looked completely pleased with himself, before he started his way down.

"♪♫ _But I continue learning_ _I never meant to do those things to you,  a_ _nd so I have to say before I go..._ _That I just want you to know~_ ♪♫ " Taylor gaped as he reached the ground, and Jake walked towards him and met him half way. "♪♫ _I've found a reason for me to change who I used to be... A reason to start over new; And the reason is you..._ ♪♫" The pilot knelt down in front of Taylor, taking the other's hand on his, squeezing it tightly. "I'm sorry. For freaking out, and being a damn jerk. I... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Taylor. The best  _damn_ thing and... The thought of anything or anyone taking you away from me, just..."

Taylor laughed, a little bit of tears starting to sting his eyes. "You idiot, stupid idiot," He shook his head, as he knelt down to take Jake's face between his hands. "I promise, there's absolutely nothing in this world that could possibly take me from..."

"Then please," Jake squeezed Taylor's hand once more, before slowly loosening his grip, and the barista only had time to wonder about something he felt that was pressed against it, before choking on a startled gasp as he stared at the glistening band now resting in his hands. "marry me, Taylor."

The barista continued to stare at the ring uncomprehendingly, before his wide eyes focused on Jake. "Are you fucking serious right now?"

"Well, I..." Jake swallowed thickly, seeming to back track. "I... I love you, Taylor. I really do. No one else. Now, or ever. And... Well, I know it seems kinda fast, and it's not like we have to, like, marry within the year, it could be whenever you're ready, completely your call. But, uh, guess that would need you to say yes first, and..."

"Yes."

"I guess I'd need to talk with your family about..." Jake trailed off as Taylor's reply finally registered, and he stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes?"

"YES!" Taylor laughed, and practically tackled his pilot into the ground, ring still firmly clutched in his hand. "A thousand times, yes!" He didn't care if it might be too fast, if it seemed like they were rushing into things... Because at the same time, it didn't feel that way, too. Because he felt that it was meant to be this way, a long time coming, between him and Jake. And... "I love you, too, Jake."

Jake laughed, wrapping his now fiancé in his arms possessively before bringing their lips together.

"Uh, so," Craig blinked, looking towards Sean. "Is that our cue to go?"

Sean laughed, shaking his head in amusement. He nodded once to Mike, who gave him a thumbs up. The two started to pack up while Mike turned his back around, to give Jake and Taylor some semblance of privacy.

Finally, Taylor pulled Jake off the ground but they kept their hands together. "So... We're getting married, huh?"

"Hell yeah, we are." Jake grinned. "It's you, and me... Ride or Die, Taylor."

Taylor chuckled. He felt his head throb a bit at that remark, but he easily dismissed it in his happy state. "Preferably, the first part."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with how this chapter went, but I hope I can get back to it later. Maybe the block won't be much of a problem if I can get back to the main storyline.
> 
> We'll see.
> 
> Shout out to my buddy [Nymphesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama) for motivating me to get back into the fandom. I mean, never really left, just busy writing for other fandoms too. Haha


End file.
